


drip

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Melting, just pain/body horror, just thought i should tag it anyway, kinda vague/abstract, no violence, some idea i had randomly idk i was in tnhe mood for writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sanitization gone wrong, sent to hospital, not clickbait!Potential side-effect idea I had for Sanitized Octolings. TWs/CWs in the tags and notes, be careful!
Kudos: 3





	drip

**Author's Note:**

> TW: hospitals, doctors, etc. sorta body horror? as in: melting.

Drip, drip, drip.  
The sound of ooze dripping on the sterilized, white floor.  
A bed wheels through the cold hall. On top of it, there lies an Octoling. Skin green, tentacles blue with green tips, scleras black, irises green. Unlike any normal Octoling.  
Murmuring. Hushed, worried murmuring echoes.  
The patient is screaming in pain, ooze dripping everywhere.  
The doctors don't know what to do. "We don't know how to help you."  
None of it is comprehended or acknowledged. Everything's a blur of colors, overwhelming sensations, and hot, searing pain, all over. The ooze does not stop gushing. "The... the patient is... melting?!"  
Alas, nothing can be done. All they can do is watch as the Octoling melts into a thick goop. Gurgling screams, groans and moans.  
Pain. Endless pain. All goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> little explanation of this sorta-headcanon: basically, sanitized peeps have problems with their ink at times. the issues start out not too bad, but, throughout the sanitized person's lifespan, the issues get worse until they eventually die


End file.
